My Most Precious
by ihavenoface
Summary: Both Takara and Kiyomine question themselves about their feelings for each other. How will they react when the unthinkable happens?
1. Chapter 1

_**Note from the author**__: __Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike!, by Abe Miyuki,__ is one of my favorite mangas. The other day, I was looking for some KomaHoshi fanfics, but I could only find a few. Therefore, I decided to write one myself! I hope you like it! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike! and it's characters do not belong to me, though I wish it does. Anything in this story is purely fictional. _

_FYI this story includes boyxboy, so if you don't like it, please don't read!_

"KIYOMINE YOU BIG ASSHOLE!"

Fujishima Takara laid on his giant bed, panting, drained from the useless struggle that had got him nowhere. But what exactly was he struggling against?

The petite man's eyes trailed sideways, resentfully, to rest on another face. That face belonged to a snoring black-haired giant: Hosaka Kiyomine, who just happened to be squeezing Takara like a very huggable teddy bear.

Of course, they had been sleeping together in the same bed ever since the first year of high school. Because Kiyomine had saved Takara in a life threatening situation, the smaller person had been forced to become the larger's hugging bolster…which had never been a problem, until now.

Nowadays, for some strange reason, Takara felt a bit awkward with them in the same bed. Or when being hugged by Kiyomine. Or feeling Kiyomine's large, warm chest pressing against his back, or even when Kiyomine's breath tickled the back of his neck.

"Nggg…mrrr..rrrrwrrRRAH!" A loud smack echoed in the room. Takara had tried again, valiantly, to pry the giant's fingers off of him…but it had resulted in the latter getting punched in the chin. The giant stirred and cracked open an obsidian eye that was smoldering with anger and annoyance of being woken up.

"Shorty…what the hell are you doing?" Kiyomine growled, still drowsy. He snaked an arm around Takara's neck and squeezed. The other hand traveled down to Takara's midriff, bared where the shorty's pajama top had ridden up… "OWCH!"

Takara's removed his teeth from Kiyomine's arm and pushed his way out of the rough embrace, trying to catch his breath. "It's already eight! I have to go to work, otherwise that devil-lady will yell at me and force me into the most embarrassing piece of clothing she has in her collection."

"Who told you to take up that job? Because of it, all you ever do is complain about wearing girls' clothing. And I get dragged into it, too."

Takara scowled and stepped over the gigantic lump in his bed. As he lifted his foot to get off, a hand suddenly shot over and grabbed the other foot. With a cry, Takara fell forward and face-planted onto the ground. Everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyomine leaned over and poked his roommate. No response. "Hey, Shorty. Shorty? You okay there?" Nothing. The dark-haired giant extracted himself from the blankets and sat up with a grunt. He reached out to turn Takara's immobile body when…

"CHARA CHARA CHA LALALA CHARA CHARA CHA LALALA!" It was the shorty's freaking cell phone. With a sigh, Kiyomine grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"HEY TAKARA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? EVERYBODY'S WAITING FOR YOU AT THE STUDIO, SO GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" It was Yukari-san. She sounded very, very annoyed. Kiyomine had to hold the phone and arm's length away from his ear as to not become deaf.

"The flying squirrel had some unfortunate events happen to him, so he's on his way now."

"THEN HURRY UP AND BRING HIM HERE," the "devil woman" yelled. She then hung up.

Kiyomine sighed, looking at the unmoving figure on the floor. He then got dressed and brushed his teeth. With much struggle, he managed to take off Takara's pajamas. The shorty hadn't grown much since high school, even though it had been two years. He was still as skinny as ever; Kiyomine could even see outlines of the smaller man's ribs. Kiyomine rubbed his hand against Takara's bare chest. The skin was still white and smooth, like a girl's. He wondered why he felt like he needed to be with Takara to feel content. Looking back, he wondered how life was like before Takara was there.

Curious, Kiyomine rubbed one of Takara's pink nipples. The latter twitched slightly. _Wait, what the hell am I doing? _Kiyomine thought. Takara twitched again and muttered, "Stupid Kiyomine." The receiver of that insult glared. Kiyomine went on to wrestle Takara into an outfit…it just so happened to be that that outfit was a Y'S.Y dress that just happened to be stuffed in the corner of the shorty's wardrobe. Kiyomine chuckled evilly. He couldn't wait to see the shorty's facial expression when he found out he was wearing girly clothes. After he finished buttoning up the dress, he plopped a wig on top of Takara's head, shoved a pair of flats on the unconscious figure's feet, lifted the shorty up in a princess hold, and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Takara's eyes fluttered open. His vision swam. "Ugh…where am I?" As his eyes focused, he came face to face with a woman's head directly above him, staring down at him. "UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Takara jumped up and made a beeline for the nearest exit.

"That was mean, Takara. Is my face that scary?" asked Yukari -san.

"Oh, it's only you. Sorry about that," Takara sighed in relief. He then heard a small snort in the corner. Takara whirled around to find Kiyomine leaning against the wall, hiding a smirk behind his hand. "What's so funny?" the smaller guy asked defensively.

"Nothing, just that you're an idiot," replied the larger of the two. "Well, I'm going now, _princess_, since my job here is finished. Good luck with modeling." With that, Kiyomine turned around and walked away, leaving a very annoyed Takara.

"What did he mean by princess?" Takara wondered out loud.

Yukari-san smiled. "You should look at yourself in the mirror."

At that moment, Naguma-san, the photographer for Y'S.Y who was well-known for only taking pictures of women (but strangely insisted on taking pictures of Takara and sometimes Kiyomine) walked in. "Hey, is Takara-chan here y—WHOA!" He jumped and his cup of coffee spilled all over the floor.

Takara huffed. "WHAT'S SO SHOCKING ABOUT MY APPEARANCE? THAT DOES IT, WHERE'S THE NEAREST MIRROR!?" The shorty zoomed off into the changing room. A minute later, a stream of curses could be heard coming from down the hall.

Naguma-san turned to the still-grinning Yukari-san. "Hey, isn't that one of the old dresses from two months ago? The one that Akari-chan forced Takara to bring home?"

Yukari-san nodded. "Yep, that's the one. I can't wait to hear from the story behind his outfit and Kiyomine carrying him all the way here in a princess hold."

_Four hours later…_

"Okay, that's a wrap!"

Takara sighed in relief. The high heels he was wearing were creating angry sores on the back of his feet. Also, the lacy black dress he was wearing was getting on his nerves. _Honestly, how can women wear this crap? And why is the model for them a guy, not a girl? _Yukari-san ran towards him.

"Good work, Takara-chan! Here, a reward! It's a coupon for a free giant sundae at Koya's Fruit Bar!"

Takara lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yayyy! Thanks Yukari-san!" He dashed to the changing room, waving to Naguma-san along the way. Suddenly, he remembered what he had worn before the shoot. _Crap._

When Yukari-san had heard about Takara being knocked out, she had burst out in a fit of laughter; it escalated into straight-out banging on the table with fists and tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Takara had stood there, pouting. Apparently, Yukari-san was totally enjoying herself imagining what had happened after Takara lost consciousness.

Takara sighed. Well, at least he could get a sundae. He put on the dress, the wig, and the flats. After calling out, "Bye!" he left the building, humming and skipping down the street.

Along the way, he passed an alley where a group of delinquents gathered. Takara ignored them, the free giant sundae occupying most of his thoughts. One of the guys, who had bleached hair and piercings all over his face, reached out and grabbed Takara's hand. "Hey girl, you look pretty cute. Wanna hang out with us?"

"No thanks. If you'll excuse me, I'm really busy at the moment."

The guys smirked. "But we want you to hang out with us." They began to surround Takara. "Why don't you come with us? We'll have lots of fun."

Takara's knee shot up right into the blond-haired guy's groin. Immediately, Takara's hand was released. "I'm sorry, but I said I'm really busy right now. Please leave me alone, Stud-face. That applies to the rest of you delinquents, too. Go screw around somewhere else."

The guys tightened the circle. They were starting to get annoyed at this conceited girl who thought she could say anything she wanted to. "Well, it looks like we're just going to force you to come with us. No more Mister Nice-guy." All of their hands immediately grabbed Takara. A flurry of kicks and punches ensued. Takara had almost defeated all of them when one of them, unbeknownst to Takara, pulled out a Taser. Two metal prongs were shoved into the back of Takara's neck and electricity flowed into his body, making it twitch uncontrollably. _Aw, shit,_ Takara thought before everything went dark once more.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note from the author**__: As you can see, the story is getting more and more dramatic. If you are uncomfortable with where the story is going, please don't read! Thanks! _

"Hey. Wake up. I said, wake up, you hear me?" Beer splashed Takara's face. Takara immediately jerked awake, bewildered. He was lying on the ground. His eyes darted around, taking in the grim situation he was now in. It seemed as if the delinquents had brought him to some abandoned warehouse and tied him up after he was electrocuted. He tried moving his arms, but the bonds held.

"Now, now, be good, or else we'll have to use this thing again. You don't want that, right?" One of the delinquents gestured to the Taser in his hand. Takara stopped struggling.

"What are you going to do to me?" he snarled, trembling with fear.

"We're just going to have a bit of fun. Don't worry; we'll make you feel _real_ good, won't we?" All of them smirked and eyed Takara like famished wolves. "Okay, now let's strip him." The wolves attacked.

Takara tried his very hardest to kick all of them away, but there were just too many of them. Although a few noses were broken, multiple hands were able to hold Takara's legs down. Takara screamed a curse; he had been tazed again, but only for a second. It left him panting heavily, with all of his nerves buzzing. The energy had been drained out of him.

The delinquents wasted no time. They ripped off the Y'S. Y dress. "Hey, look, this chick's even wearing Y'S.Y garb!" In a split second, the grins had been wiped off of their faces, only to be replaced with complete and utter shock.

Takara smirked. "Yep, I'm a guy. So what are you going to do now?"

The blond-haired gangster recovered from his shock. "Well, well, we picked up a tranny. How disgusting. However, boy or girl doesn't matter to us. What matters is that we have fun. Besides, it all boils down to a _hole_ in the end." The group chuckled evilly and continued their advance.

Alien hands groped Takara. Tongues left slimy trails on his skin, like slugs. He felt so dirty, so ashamed. His body was being violated, and he couldn't do anything about it—he couldn't move a muscle.

"Kiyo….mine….Kiyomine….KIYOMINE! Save me….please…."

Suddenly, Takara screamed. He felt like he was splitting in two. The pain was unbearable; he felt like he wanted to die. His merciless attackers took turns hurting him with no breaks in between, ignoring the cries that echoed inside the vast warehouse. Again and again, they inflicted pain on him that seemed to last for an eternity.

_Kiyomine…Kiyomine, you asshole, why aren't you here? Save me…someone…Kiyo…mine…_


	5. Chapter 5

Kiyomine was on his way home from the boxing gym when he was suddenly struck by a bad feeling. Someone had called his name, but he didn't know who. He looked around, then quickened his pace. Something really bad had happened. He jogged back to the apartment complex and burst into his room. "Shorty?"

All of the lights were off. That was odd; usually, the shorty would have been home by now. Kiyomine took out his phone and dialed Yukari-san.

"Hey, Yukari-san, is Shorty still at your place?"

"Don't be silly, the shoot only took around five hours! What, did Takara-chan not go home yet?"

"…"

"Oh, I remember! After the shoot, I gave him a coupon for a free sundae at Koya's Fruit Bar. But that's strange, even if he did get ice cream, he should've gotten home by now. Ha ha, a concerned Kiyomine is cute, by the way."

"…WHAT THE HE—thanks, I'll try calling him."

Kiyomine sighed and dialed Takara's cell. Honestly, what was this idiot doing this time? He jerked out of his thoughts when:

"CHARA CHARA CHA LALALA CHARA CHARA CHA LALALA!" _Fuck. _Kiyomine had forgotten to put Takara's cell phone in the dress pocket before carrying him out. He realized that the shorty shouldn't have had any money or forms of identification on him, either.

He tried calling Nanase, Mutsumi, and even the shorty's stinking old man. All of them said that they hadn't seen him at all, and the old geezer had launched into a panic attack. Kiyomine heard Ayako trying to calm that guy down. Kiyomine huffed; he didn't see how Ayako came to fall in love and marry a guy like Fujishima Kou. That stinking geezer—Ayako was even pregnant now.

The obsidian-haired giant scratched his head, getting increasingly more worried. After a moment of hesitation, he decided to do the unthinkable: to call his shitty brother, Kashiwagi Masaya, the head of his branch of the police department.

"Hello there, Kiyomine. It's very rare for you to take the initiative to call me. Did something you get punched in the head really hard at the boxing ring today?"

Kiyomine snarled. "No way in hell would that ever happen, you stupid aniki. The shorty's missing. I called his job, friends, and family, but no one's seen him. Also, he has no cell phone, identification, or money on him."

"Ohohoho, how interesting. Kiyomine is worried; you're such a cute little brother." Kiyomine growled. "Well, then, do you have any information on what he was wearing today, or what he was doing before he went missing?"

Kiyomine unwillingly told Masaya about the Y'S.Y dress he had forced Shorty into and how Yukari-san gave that little idiot the free ice-cream coupon. _Fucking Masaya…_ Kiyomine's older brother had laughed for three minutes straight after Kiyomine had finished telling the story. _I'm never asking him for help ever again. EVER. _

"Okay, I'll help my dear little brother find his precious treasure," wheezed the police chief, and Kiyomine hung up. He sighed and ran his large hands through his tousled black hair, then stood up and got ready for bed.

Later, Kiyomine lay on his bed, headphones plopped over his ears, TV buzzing in the background, and lights still brightly lit. The bed was so cold without the shorty. The NASA microwavable teddy bear Takara had gotten for him more than four years ago only did so much heat-wise. As Kiyomine stared at the furry plushy, his thoughts wandered to the flying squirrel. _Where is that idiotic shorty? What happened to him? How come it feels so strange, almost scary, without him sleeping next to me? _ With those questions in mind, Kiyomine sank into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kashiwagi Masaya smiled. His cute, little, foul-mouthed brother had just asked him for a favor. _He really does adore Takara-chan. After being unapproachable and solitary for so long, he has finally found someone to be with. Although I did notice there was something going on between those two kids for a while, I never thought Kiyomine would actually choose a guy…_

Masaya chuckled. "It's time to rescue the princess before the prince gets violent now, eh?"

Suddenly, the phone rang. The police chief picked up the receiver. "Hello, this is Kashiwagi, Chief of the Police Department."

"Hello, Kashiwagi-san. This is Detective Yamaguchi. I have some of the information you asked me for."

"Ah, yes, thank you. So, what do you have so far on this case?"

"Well, I questioned a few of the shop owners along the particular street you mentioned. There were a few who witnessed this kidnapping. Also, I acquired tapes from a few security camera hanging in the area that show the kidnapping taking place. I will send it to you, along with a report, and investigate more in the meantime."

"Please do. Good work, thank you very much. Please make sure that this remains a secret."

"Very well, sir. Good day to you."

"Goodbye."

A minute later, the _ding _of Masaya's email notification could be heard. The police chief went to his desk and clicked on the bolded bar at the top of his inbox. He then proceeded to look through the files and videos Yamaguchi had sent him. As the documents were analyzed, Masaya became surer and surer that Takara had been involved, for in all the videos and eyewitness accounts, there were descriptions of a very cute girl in a Y'S.Y dress being harassed, then whisked away.

Masaya opened the last file; it was another piece of footage from a security camera. As he watched it, suddenly, he paused and rewound the video. He looked again. There it was. He clicked pause. It was only a glimpse, but Masaya couldn't be mistaken. That was Takara-chan's face. He watched as the boy struggled against the delinquents, got tazered until he was unconscious, and was carried away.

_This could be more serious than I thought, considering who and what Takara was dealing with. I don't know what those delinquents' motives are, but they aren't good at all. __Hopefully nothing has befallen the "princess" in the last 8 hours…_

Back at the warehouse, Takara was moving as quickly as he could to free himself. After his rapists had gone out to look for some fun somewhere else, he had gathered himself together the best he could and start planning his escape. However, it was hard; ever since he had been violated, it was as if a part of him was so traumatized it almost died.

Takara couldn't stop his hands from trembling. _Shit…stop it, me. I can't think about what happened. I have to focus on getting out of here._ _Stop shaking, hands, I need to get these ropes off of me before they come back._

The shorty struggled for a bit longer, but to no avail. Finally, he decided to go with the last resort: to dislocate a few of his fingers. His dad had told him how to do it during his survival technique training in case Takara ever needed to wriggle out of very secure bonds.

Takara gasped. The throbbing pain in his finger joints was unbearable. But at last, moving gingerly, he finally slipped out of the ropes. The bindings had chaffed his wrists so much that they were raw and bleeding. Takara looked down at himself. _I'm a mess…_

Like a newborn fawn trying to stand up for the first time, Takara attempted to lift himself off the ground. As he pushed up against the wall, he heard laughter footsteps echoing in the distance.

_Fuck, no. Oh no. They've returned. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note from the author: Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. This is the first time I've written something as graphic as this... **_**-_- ****_Well, please enjoy!_**

**_Please be aware that this scene is not for the fainthearted! Thank you!_**

The delinquents emerged from behind a giant stack of crates to see their victim in the middle of escape. "Well, well, what do we have here? The little tranny is being naughty again," the blond guy sneered. Takara said nothing. It was obvious that they were high on some sort of drug. "Hmm? Not saying anything? Well, we'll just have to punish you. Ne, why don't we give him this?" The delinquent pulled out a small bag of rainbow-colored pills.

As the band of druggies moved in, Takara tried to run, but his feet wouldn't listen to him. He collapsed back onto the floor and tried to crawl away as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. "Stud-face" grabbed his neck and pushed Takara's head violently into the wall. Blinding pain shot through Takara's nerves, but amidst all of it, he managed to collect a gob of saliva in his mouth and launch it out onto his attacker's face.

The blond-haired guy was taken aback, but Takara's actions only enraged him even more, and his hands tightened around his victim's neck. Takara choked on the cry that tried to escape his lips. His mouth was forced open, and three of the tiny, colorful pills were shoved down his throat. After that, his distorted-looking hands were bound up once more. He was dropped, immobile, onto the floor while the delinquents took out several cans of booze and began drinking.

Thirty minutes later, Takara was a disoriented mess. Tremors shook his battered body as ragged breaths were drawn in and out. He felt nauseated, confused, and frightened. Streaks of color and hallucinations danced across his vision as nightmarish anxiety and dark thoughts boiled up in his mind. The delinquents, now drunk, noticed Takara's state.

"Heyyy, lookie there…tha' drug worked. Let's have summore funnnn, shall we? Little boy, aren't you feelin' gooood now? We'll make you feel even better."

Laughing, they stumbled over with their beer cans to where Takara was sitting, hunched over, naked, and trembling. Three of them removed their pants while the rest encircled them, hooting and taking large swigs of alcohol. They dragged their victim away from the wall and began violating him again. One of them forced his already swollen shaft into Takara's slack mouth and began moving. The second pinched and licked Takara's nipples and chest while pleasuring himself down below. The third guy grabbed Takara's member in one hand while inserting several fingers into his victim's tight and still-bloody hole. The rest of them either cheered or began masturbating themselves at the erotic and twisted sight.

Takara felt absolutely horrendous. The first time he was raped was bad, but this time it was a million times worse. The drug had caused ever sensation his mind processed to be highly intensified. His body was on fire from the pain, and nausea rolled through him in large waves. The cock inside Takara's mouth released a hot, thick fluid that tasted absolutely disgusting. Takara choked on it, trying to cough it all out; he managed to prevent himself from vomiting. But he didn't have enough time to even take a breath when another man suddenly thrust into him. Takara gave a strangled scream, his back arching wildly.

"Hey, dude, quit hoggin' up the hole. Let us fuck him, too."

They all took turns plunging into Takara countless times, not bothering to take breaks in between, even having two of them enter him at the same time if one got impatient. Takara's consciousness was slipping away rapidly. His brain, bombarded with nerve singles, was beginning to shut down. _I want to die. Just let me die, please. _

After all of the rapists were satisfied, one of the guys who were just standing around pulled out a knife. It was apparent that he was awfully drunk. "Y'know, I've been lookin' at the little guy. His skin's so pale 'n' smooth; it irritates me when I look at it. It's almost like he asks to be ruined, hehehehehe…" He staggered towards the worn-out body on the floor, knife glistening in the weak beams of sunlight that crisscrossed the room.

Takara blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A relatively short chapter. Taking a break from the graphicness of poor Takara's situation feels a bit nice. ^_^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Thank you very much for the kind reviews!**

"Chief Kashiwagi, there have been three reports of something going on in an abandoned warehouse near the place Fujishima Takara disappeared. The witnesses say that it's haunted; they've been hearing yelling, moaning, screaming, and laughter from inside."

"Thank you, Detective Yamaguchi; I think we've found the location. Please search up the address of the warehouse and wait for me down in the lobby; we'll be leaving at two o'clock sharp."

Kashiwagi Masaya put down the phone and sighed. The situation was probably a lot worse than he had expected.

_First there's a LSD drug abuse case, and now this…poor Takara and Kiyomine. That's right, I wonder what Kiyomine is doing now?_

Meanwhile, the person in question was currently at the boxing gym, sitting hunched over on the bench. As he wrapped strips of white cloth around his large hands, he thought about his day so far. Last night, Kiyomine had reverted back to using the TV, the lights, and his MP3 player to go to sleep. He had even used the microwavable teddy bear Takara had given to him as a present, but it wasn't enough. Along with the bear, the pillows and the bed all smelled like his bolster-human.

_That little shorty, getting all crazy over sweets…honestly! One day, food is going to be the death of him…_

Kiyomine's shitty brother, Masaya, was also pissing the pro-boxer off. After the phone call yesterday, Kiyomine hadn't heard from him since. Either his brother was messing with him, or the situation was so bad that information was being withheld. After sitting like that and mulling over Takara, Kiyomine suddenly caught himself. Before, the only person who was allowed to worry him so much was Ayako. However, Kiyomine now found that he spent most of his time thinking about that idiotic brat.

Angrily, he rose and swiftly made his way to his favorite punching bag. He swung at it, releasing all the pent-up stress and the shorty's situation had caused to build up inside him. With a loud bang, the bag ricocheted off of the giant's fist, broke off its poor chain, and flew into the back of an unaware and anonymous boxer's head. The pitiful guy fell face-first onto the ground and got knocked out. Everyone just stared in shock, not registering what had just happened.

"Oops, my bad."

The pro-boxer then turned around swiftly, returned to the locker room, changed, and headed towards his favorite arcade.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry I haven't been updating very quickly; although my fingers are itching to type out this story, I have so many other things to do... TT_TT For bearing with my snail pace, arigatou gozaimasu! Please enjoy! m(_ _)m**

The police chief tapped his leather-clad toes against the floor impatiently. It was three minutes before two; Detective Yamaguchi was bound to come any minute now. Kashiwagi Masaya sighed. He needed to hurry.

"I'm sorry if I'm late, Chief Kashiwagi." The detective strode into view, her black, glossy high heels clicking rapidly.

"No, no, you're right on time. Let's go, quickly."

The two of them walked swiftly to Masaya's car. As the police chief drove out of the parking complex, the detective quickly conveyed the address of the warehouse and a few directions. However, Masaya didn't need many because this area of the city was under his jurisdiction. As he was driving, he called for a few reinforcements, just in case the situation got out of hand.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up at a very depressing-looking storeroom; it looked like it had not been in use for at least a decade. It was made out of wood; although very large, the building seemed very fragile. Most of the paint had peeled away, leaving weathered, faded, and warped boarding. There were even some parts that were rotting. Masaya and Yamaguchi took out their guns and pressed their backs against the walls while they inched inside the warehouse's door that had just so happened to be left ajar. The backup officers came to join them. All of them listened carefully for any action going on behind the stack of crates, but they couldn't hear anything. Cautiously, Kashiwagi Masaya made his way around the corner and froze. Detective Yamaguchi followed and gasped.

The naked, battered body lying on the floor was a complete horror. Along with other cuts that marred Fujishima Takara's skin were the words "whore" and an arrow pointing towards the boy's posterior had been carved into his flesh, blood oozing out of them. His hands, fingers all clumsily dislocated, were bound extremely tightly behind his back. His skin was stained black and blue from bruises, and a mixture of blood and a disgustingly thick, white fluid dribbled out from his bottom. Scattered around the poor boy was an array of brightly colored pills, broken beer bottles, crushed cans, and cigarette butts.

"Someone call the ambulance. Any one of you in forensics, please start collecting evidence," the police chief managed to choke out. The scene in front of him reminded Masaya of the distant past, when he was a high schooler. He remembered receiving a phone call saying that his little brother was in the hospital, but it wasn't life threatening. He remembered running into the hospital room, not as concerned as before, only to be met with the horrible sight of an abused child whose cries of help were never heard.

_Ne, Kiyomine...if you saw this, what would you do?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a looong time! My schedule has been so jam-packed, I feel like I don't have any time to breathe. That's why I'm looking extremely forward to winter break! Hehehehe... Well, please enjoy this chapter! **

_Bored…so bored…_

Kiyomine lay sprawled on the couch, a beer dangling from his slack fingers. The TV buzzed in the background, sending shadows and patches of light dancing over his face. Strangely enough, today he had tired of all the arcade's games very quickly. The mere thought of that made Kiyomine sink even deeper into his foul mood.

"RI-I-I-ING RI-I-I-ING RI-I-I-ING!" It was Kiyomine's cell phone. The giant leaped up, glanced at the caller ID, and flipped it open.

"YOU STUPID MASAYA WHY DID YOU LET ME WAIT FOR AN ENTIRE DAY?! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD SUCH A CRAPPY—"

"Calm down, my dear little brother. If you keep yelling like that, I can't tell you anything."

Kiyomine grimaced and clenched his teeth, but kept silent.

"We found Takara. He just got admitted into the hospital. Don't worry; it's not for anything life-threatening. But I think you should still come and see him." There was a slight touch of sadness in the police chief's voice at the end. "Can you please call Takara's father? I have to go back to work."

Kiyomine breathed a sigh of relief. "…Thanks. I will." He hung up and dialed that old geezer. After listening to Fujishima Kou fall go a panic attack and a yelling spree, the call ended and Kiyomine was left to rest, along with ringing ears.

_That stupid Shorty…ah, well, if it isn't life-threatening, I won't go visit him today...I'll do it tomorrow. _With that, the giant fell gradually into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, on his hospital bed, Takara was having a horrible, violent nightmare. Those people were hurting him again, and they showed no signs of stopping. He screamed and scratched at himself, ripping bandages, reopening wounds, and accidentally pulling out the IV drip. Two nurses barged into the room and gasped, terrified at the sight of this poor boy who was mutilating himself.

"Make it stop, make it stop," Takara sobbed hysterically. A doctor ran onto the scene and ordered the nurses to hold the thrashing patient down as he administered a strong tranquilizer. As Takara ceased his struggling, the doctor sighed sympathetically and turned to the nurses.

"Poor kid—he's suffered so much. Badly dislocated fingers, lacerations in the anus, severe knife wounds, a concussion, some fracturing of the skull, bruises, extreme levels of LSD in his blood…You can clearly piece together what happened. It makes one contemplate about the darkest evils of human nature…" He sighed again as the nurses nodded, tears in all of their eyes. The women moved quietly out of the room, wanting to leave their patient in peace as the doctor patched him up.

As the two nurses walked down the blank, white halls, one of them whispered, "Ne, didn't that poor boy look sort of familiar? He looked a tiny bit like that famous Y'S.Y model…"

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I was able to write this chapter very quickly! I had some free time, so wa-la. Please enjoy... m(_ _)m**

It was a Monday that seemed like any other Monday…but not quite. After Kiyomine woke up, it took him a few minutes to realize that he had the entire bed to himself; he had used Takara's pillow as his hugging bolster. Conveniently, it had also smelled like that Shorty. Kiyomine sighed and rolled out of bed.

"Mmm…I don't feel like going to school today…" He yawned. Right in the middle of opening his mouth, the giant's cell phone rang. Exasperated, Kiyomine picked it up.

"Hey, my cute little brother, why didn't you visit Takara-chan yesterday? I told you to go visit him."

"Stupid Masaya, I didn't have the need to. You told me his wounds weren't life threatening," scoffed Kiyomine, who was getting more and more annoyed at his brother's voice.

Kashiwagi Masaya paused for a bit. For some reason, he was acting weird. More serious than usual. "You should go visit the poor boy," he spoke softly. When Kiyomine asked him why he should listen to a shitty brother like him, the police chief replied,"It's more serious than you think. You'll see when you get there. It's not something that should be discussed over the phone." Then he hung up.

Curiosity piqued, the pro-boxer law student decided to spend his time cutting class to go visit his roommate. Maybe make fun of him a bit. But there was another feeling along with this curiosity…what could it be? Perhaps it was a slight twinge of worry…Kiyomine coughed. Whistling, he left the apartment and made his way towards the hospital.

As Kiyomine stepped past the sliding doors, a shock of cool air hit him, bearing a great contrast from the warm and humid environment he had just been walking through. He ambled over to the front desk and requested to visit Fujishima Takara.

"I'm sorry, there no visitors are allowed to see this patient," the front-desk woman said coolly.

Kiyomine got a bit ticked off. Or maybe it was "pissed off." He gritted his teeth and muttered, "I'm affiliated with Kashiwagi Masaya."

The employee raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry; you must be Hosaka-san. Chief Kashiwagi had called earlier and said that you were coming. Here is your visitor pass. Fujishima-san is in room B41, on the second floor."

_Humph, the privileges of the police chief, _the pro-boxer thought. He made his way upstairs, vaguely remembering that he was walking towards the place he had been kept when he was a child. As he walked down the B hallway, he could hear a commotion in the distance. (Of course, he didn't notice the stares and the eyes of recognition from the people, mostly women, he passed.) As he walked nearer, he could hear screams and sobs, accompanied by other voices yelling for help. _What a racket. _However, his annoyance changed to a growing feeling of dread as he approached B41. Finally, he stopped right in front of the door. The commotion was coming from directly inside this room…ironically, it was the room Kiyomine had been put in when he was recovering from child abuse. The screaming voice sounded very familiar—too familiar. It was laced with anguish and pain—so much, it even tugged at Kiyomine's icy heartstrings.

Suddenly, a doctor rushed past him and burst into the room. "Hold the patient down! He needs to be drugged again before he can reopen his wounds for the third time!" the white-jacketed man ordered. Two nurses, the people who were calling for help earlier, held a struggling figure down. The doctor jammed a syringe into the patient's arm and waited until the flailing limbs fell limp and unmoving.

The blankets had been kicked off the bed. Kiyomine's eyes roamed from the feet up. The use of bandages and gauze had been very liberal; however, some of the bandages had started to bloom with red. What had not been covered with white wrappings was a mottled black and blue. Black braces had been put on both hands, which were slightly swollen.

Finally, Kiyomine's roaming eyes came to rest on the patient's face. There were only two blemishes on his face, and both were covered by small bandages. Otherwise, the face was perfectly recognizable. Which made it all the more horrifying.

A voice came from behind the immobile Kiyomine. "Horrible, isn't it," Kashiwagi Masaya stated sadly. Hosaka Kiyomine could only stare.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so very sorry, I haven't updated this story in more than a month! Schoolwork, homework, extracurricular stuff, and midterms have been dominating my life for so long. Also, I've had a bit of writer's block for this story...not to mention my new-found obsession with BBC's "Sherlock" TV series. You all should watch it, it's AMAZING. ;) Even though this chapter is very short, I thought I might at least post something. So...please enjoy! Again, I'm so sorry...please bear with me!**

From the last chapter:

A voice came from behind the immobile Kiyomine. "Horrible, isn't it," Kashiwagi Masaya stated sadly. Hosaka Kiyomine could only stare.

"What…the hell happened to him?" Kiyommine breathed after he got his voice back. His concern grew when he saw his other brother's mouth twitch.

In a detached, professional voice, the police chief replied, "He was raped and beaten, multiple times. He was also given LSD. There are cracks on his skull, and he has a concussion. The perpetrators also used a knife to write profanities on his skin. That's only some of his injuries, but I won't go into more detail than that."

Kiyomine gritted his teeth. "Status?"

"Still searching for them. We have more clues now that this case overlaps with that LSD abuse case."

The younger brother stared at his older sibling for a minute, then gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Kashiwagi Masaya turned to leave his brother and his broken companion with some time alone. Just before he stepped out the door, he turned around. "Don't try to find them. Leave this to the police."

No answer.

Masaya sighed and continued out of the hospital room. _He has always been such a stubborn little brat…." _He whipped out his phone and set up a tight surveillance on his younger sibling.

Over the next few days, Takara's father, Nanase, Mutsumi, Akari, Aritomo, and everyone else dropped by the hospital. Fujishima Kou was devastated and seething with quiet anger at the same time. He had lost his first wife already; now he had been so close with losing his only son. Everyone else was horrified, in shock, and upset about what happened.

Fujishima was unconscious, having been put in a drugged sleep, through it all.

Meanwhile, Hosaka Kiyomine began formulating a plan to exact revenge on the criminals. If his brother found them first, he would decide on a way to kill them as painfully as possible. If not, then Kiyomine would hunt them down, one by one, by himself. No one was allowed to hurt Shorty like that—defile him, touch him, torture him, mar his porcelain skin. This time, the man didn't even bother contemplating or questioning these raging feelings towards his flat mate.

**A/N: So...the plot thickens! (At least a little.) What do you think is going to happen next? Reviews are always welcome! Arigato gozaimasu! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: New chapter is up, please enjoy! **

Fujishima Kou, world-famous photographer, sat at his kitchen table, picking at his food and staring into space. One could tell that something was very wrong by just that; usually, he had a ravenous appetite. Kashiwagi Ayako, his current wife, noticed this immediately and put her hand on her husband's.

"Tell me what's wrong." There was no prelude or hesitation, just a plain statement—straight to the point. That's what Fujishima Kou loved about Ayako, the police officer. He sighed.

"It's…just that I'm reminded every day about how easy it is to lose your loved ones. I lost my first wife, and now I almost lost Takara. I always knew modeling was a dangerous job. You're a policewoman—you are also constantly at risk of being hurt. I…I can't stand all of this." He buried his face in his hands. Ayako clucked sympathetically, like a mother comforting her child.

"Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get," she quoted, in perfect English. Her tone softened. "All that matters now is that Takara is safe and recovering. Have faith in him, just like he has faith in you when you travel all over the world to take your breathtaking photographs. Have faith in me, too; I am very competent at my job. We are strong. Also, you have this little guy here." She gently stroked her swollen midriff.

Kou cracked a smile. "That's true," he admitted. He sobered up immediately. "Your older brother had better round up those bastards soon. No one gets away with hurting Takara…."

The corners of his wife's mouth curved up. "Don't worry. They will be found soon, especially with the Kashiwagi family influence…and my dear little brother."

Fujishima Kou grimaced. That brat always stuck too close to his dear son. He was also very protective of his elder sister, which had proved a big obstacle when the photographer asked for Ayako's hand in marriage. Of course, Kou knew he should be thankful towards that brat for looking out for Takara, However, he knew that there was something more than friendship that bound the two. Kou shook his head. _No, no, I shouldn't worry about this right now. I should put Takara's health and mental state as the top priority. _

Every time Fujishima Kou heard of raping on the news, he felt a twinge of sadness, empathy, and righteous anger. However, it was a totally different story to have his own _child _become a rape victim. It was devastating, and he knew that Takara would never be the same. He knew that his son would be viewed by society as a pitiful, broken, defiled person—especially because he was a boy. There would be some people who would say that it was the boy's own fault for being so attractive, cross-dressing, and modeling. Kou just wanted to wrap his body around Takara's and shield him from the unforgiving world around him

Fujishima Takara's large, brown doe-eyes fluttered open. Everything felt heavy, unnatural, and way too bright. The smell of antiseptic was sickening; it brought back memories of the time his dear grandmother was in the hospital. He closed his eyes again; the light hurt his eyes.

He thought about what happened in the last few days. He skimmed over the unpleasant memories, and tried to figure out what happened after them. Takara could vaguely remember being carried into an ambulance and being wheeled into a hospital room. He remembered disorienting dreams, someone's screams, and bits and pieces of his loved ones' voices. However, the thing that resurfaced his mind the most was a pair of large, warm hands. A deep, baritone voice. A pair of lips gently brushing his forehead.

Now that he was awake and finally sane, Takara knew that everyone would view him as a pitiful victim now. He didn't want pity; he didn't want to look into people's eyes and see the weak, mentally unstable, broken little boy reflected back. He didn't want to cry in front of anyone.

As a nurse walked in and gave a small cry of delight over her patient's waking, Fujishima Takara hardened his resolve to become strong…or at least act like it.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I've been trying to write more, to make up for the long stretch of time between chapters 11 and 12. Anyways, I do ship Kou and Ayako! (It's canon, too!) They make such a cute couple. :) Of course, it's only in my head that they have a baby...**

**Whelp, time to go do some homework. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for continuing to read this crappy story... m(_ _)m See y'all soon, and Happy Valentine's Day! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone, here's a new chapter! Sorry about the slow-moving plot, I promise it'll move along soon! Thank you for reading! **

From the last chapter:

Now that he was awake and finally sane, Takara knew that everyone would view him as a pitiful victim now. He didn't want pity; he didn't want to look into people's eyes and see the weak, mentally unstable, broken little boy reflected back. He didn't want to cry in front of anyone.

As a nurse walked in and gave a small cry of delight over her patient's waking, Fujishima Takara hardened his resolve to become strong…or at least act like it.

* * *

When Fujishima Kou received a phone call from the hospital stating that his son was awake and well, he nearly fainted from joy; Ayako had to catch him. He then set forth on calling Mutsumi, Nanase, and the other few people who knew about Takara's condition. (Takara's hospitalization was kept very private.) Ayako was (reluctantly) given the task of calling Kiyomine.

However, when Ayako tried to reach her little brother's cell, Kiyomine was at the boxing gym, pummeling an unfortunate punching bag with powerful blows. His phone was in the locker room, buried in his clothes and towels.

When Ayako told Kou she couldn't reach Kiyomine, Kou secretly felt pleased. Ayako noticed.

Meanwhile, Kiyomine was busy venting his frustration at a poor sand bag. People stared as, punch after punch, the heavy object went flying up on its chain. Last night, he had thought fruitlessly for hours on how he would find the rapists; there was still no plan. He couldn't use his brother or the police; Kiyomine knew his brother would try to prevent him from doing anything "rash".

After a while he got bored with the gym and decided to go back to his flat. Again, he felt the emptiness and the lethargy of the rooms; without that shorty—that little ball of energy—nothing was the same.

Kiyomine pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the screen. There was a notification telling him that he had three missed calls and one new voicemail. Sighing, he checked the caller, and his eyes widened as he recognized the caller number. Immediately, he listened to the voicemail:

"Hi Kiyomine, it's Ayako. Ten minutes ago Kou received a phone call from the hospital saying that Takara-chan was awake and in stable condition. We're all planning on visiting him this afternoon, as a small celebratory party. I think you should come, because you mean a lot to Takara. Well, hope to see you soon. Bye."

Said recipient of the voicemail checked his clock. Kiyomine was shocked when he realized it was already seven; visiting hours for Takara had already ended. The man thought for a moment, shrugged, decided he would visit his flat mate tomorrow; Takara wouldn't mind, would he? However, as Kiyomine went to get dinner, he couldn't quash the slight feeling of guilt in the back of his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry, it has been such a long time since I've updated MMP. There was some stuff going on, like school, music, personal things. A.K.A the usual excuses. On the bus, I decided I was going to stop procrastinating and give you another chapter. So, please enjoy! **

From the last chapter:

Kiyomine pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the screen. There was a notification telling him that he had three missed calls and one new voicemail. Sighing, he checked the caller, and his eyes widened as he recognized the caller number. Immediately, he listened to the voicemail:

"Hi Kiyomine, it's Ayako. Ten minutes ago Kou received a phone call from the hospital saying that Takara-chan was awake and in stable condition. We're all planning on visiting him this afternoon, as a small celebratory party. I think you should come, because you mean a lot to Takara. Well, hope to see you soon. Bye."

Said recipient of the voicemail checked his clock. Kiyomine was shocked when he realized it was already seven; visiting hours for Takara had already ended. The man thought for a moment, shrugged, decided he would visit his flat mate tomorrow; Takara wouldn't mind, would he? However, as Kiyomine went to get dinner, he couldn't quash the slight feeling of guilt in the back of his mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

"You didn't come yesterday."

"As far as I know, I wasn't physically here yesterday, either. What? Are you upset?"

"No, just stating the obvious."

The atmosphere between the patient and his visitor was extremely awkward.

Takara was thinking, _Stupid asshole Kiyomine. He was the one I wanted to see the most. No, wait, gotta be strong. Be strong, don't cry. Don't cry in front of anyone anymore. Be strong, and to hell with pity._

Kiyomine's mind was in turmoil as well: _What the hell am I supposed to do? Is there a book on how to talk to rape or abuse victims? What am I supposed to say to this kid? "I'm sorry?" Psh, fuck no, that is way too inappropriate to say…someone get me out of this situation._

After a very uncomfortable silence, Takara managed to grin and mutter, "Stupid Kiyomine." The receiver of the insult immediately replied as he breathed a sigh of relief on the inside.

"Idiot Shorty."

They then proceeded to make small talk. Information was exchanged about what went on at school, with their friends, Kiyomine's successes at the boxing gym, and Ichi's shenanigans. Nothing unnecessary was said. Nothing serious was discussed. Nothing important was touched upon. The atmosphere was kept light and cheery, but both participants of the conversation knew everything was not okay. But they kept it to themselves and continued acting.

Takara was busy fawning over the strawberry daifuku Kiyomine brought when a nurse came in and announced it was time to change the bandages.

The patient's smile was immediately wiped off his face. "You should go now."

"Why should I? It's just bandages."

There was a somewhat suffocating silence, save for the soft, yet incessant beeping of the machines and the drip of the IV.

"Please, just go. I don't want you to be here right now."

Kiyomine stood up reluctantly and made his way to the door. After struggling on what to say next, he decided on an "I'll see you tomorrow" and received a nod in return. Then the nurse blocked his view and began to work on her patient. Kiyomine left.

As the professional boxer made his way back to his flat, he mulled over his feelings of helplessness—the feeling that he couldn't do anything, that he had no strength. He was a _professional boxer, _for God's sake. He had beaten up countless opponents. Yet he couldn't do anything for his flat mate, his friend. (Technically, his nephew as well, but no one went there.) He snapped out of his reverie when he received a text. The subject line read, "List of possible locations for the criminals."

After glancing through the contents of the message, he snapped his phone shut with a grim smile.

_Time to start the hunt. _

**A/N: So, what do you guys want to see what happens next? Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thank you for reading, and again, please bear with my erratic schedule... m(_ _)m Oh, and happy Season 3 filming for Sherlock! Fangirling time~~~! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Surprise, surprise! Another chapter! I felt bad about waiting so long between chapters last time, so here you go! **

From the last chapter:

As the professional boxer made his way back to his flat, he mulled over his feelings of helplessness—the feeling that he couldn't do anything, that he had no strength. He was a _professional boxer, _for God's sake. He had beaten up countless opponents. Yet he couldn't do anything for his flat mate, his friend. (Technically, his nephew as well, but no one went there.) He snapped out of his reverie when he received a text. The subject line read, "List of possible locations for the criminals."

After glancing through the contents of the message, he snapped his phone shut with a grim smile.

_Time to start the hunt._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The first destination on his list was in Kyoto. _What kind of junkie-rapist goes to Kyoto?! _Kiyomine thought angrily. _Enjoy the baths?! _

Luckily, he didn't have any important classes for the next few days in school, so he had applied for a leave of absence. A week could be spared to hunt down the rapists. Kiyomine had used the excuse of a "family issue." Hopefully the school wouldn't consult his idiot brother.

He had just stepped off the train, duffel bag in hand, when he received a phone call.

"Hosaka speaking. What do you want?"

"Ah, my dear little brother. Surely you aren't going to actually look for them?"

"Fucking hell, how did you find out so quick—never mind. What, did the school rat on me?"

"On the contrary, I have been watching over you ever since your first visit to the hospital."

"Fuck you."

"Now, now, no time for that. You are to immediately turn around and go back to your flat. You can either take the train willingly, or we can force you by a family car. Which do you prefer?"

"Why don't you fuck off and leave me alone? I'm an adult, for God's sake. I can do what I want."

"But not in this situation. This is a job that should be left to the police. Emotions cannot be the main motivation; otherwise, you will screw up everything and possibly get yourself injured, if not killed. Now, I will give you ten seconds to decide, train or car? Ten, nine, eight—"

Kiyomine hanged up and continued walking down the platform. When he made his way to the streets outside the station, a car suddenly pulled up next to him. Kiyomine turned to run, but strong hands reached out to open the car door and pull him in. The pro-boxer was strong, but these were extremely well-trained men. In the scuffle, he accidentally hit his head hard on the car door and became overcome with dizziness. As his vision turned black, nameless hands finally got him inside the vehicle. Before he fell unconscious he thought, _Shitty Masaya. When did he get so powerful and fancy…_

When he came to, he was in a more traditional Japanese house, on a sofa. After a minute, he registered that it was, in fact, the Fujishima house. Kashiwagi Masaya sat next to him, nursing a cup of tea.

"Tea?"

Ignoring the question, Kiyomine stood up quickly, only to sit back down from the horrific throbbing in his head.

"No, little brother. You're not going anywhere at all. I thought I already made myself clear?" The police chief set his cup down and stood. "I would tell you that you could go back to your flat if you promised that you wouldn't go find the criminals, but we know you would never adhere to that promise. So, you are to stay here until the police find them. Ayako and Kou-san will help watch over you."

Kiyomine growled. "I'm not a fucking child!"

A familiar, feminine voice floated from the doorway. "But you're acting rashly—just like a child." Ayako walked into the sitting room. Her baby bump had become more prominent since Kiyomine had last seen her.

Kiyomine could do nothing but sulk. He turned away. "Stupid Masaya."

The police chief chuckled. "Love you, too." He then turned serious. "Stay out of trouble; not for your own sake, but for Takara's. He really needs you. And heavens forbid you kill his rapists when he so clearly wants to do it himself." Masaya left, leaving Ayako and Kiyomine in the room by themselves.

**A/N: Sorry, I bet you were expecting some epic badass-ery on Kiyomine's part. I feel like giving him a gold star that says, "You tried." Reviews are always welcome! Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Thank you for reading, liking, following, and commenting, as always. The support is very gratifying. :)**

_**From the last chapter:**_

A familiar, feminine voice floated from the doorway. "But you're acting rashly—just like a child." Ayako walked into the sitting room. Her baby bump had become more prominent since Kiyomine had last seen her.

Kiyomine could do nothing but sulk. He turned away. "Stupid Masaya."

The police chief chuckled. "Love you, too." He then turned serious. "Stay out of trouble; not for your own sake, but for Takara's. He really needs you. And heavens forbid you kill his rapists when he so clearly wants to do it himself." Masaya left, leaving Ayako and Kiyomine in the room by themselves.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ayako, you should go get some rest. After all, you are pregnant."

"Hosaka Kiyomine. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"…No. Sorry."

Kiyomine pulled his legs onto the couch and sulked. Stupid Masaya, still treating him like a kid. But his older brother did have a point…Takara would probably want to kill his rapists himself. No one could blame that shorty for doing so after everything that happened.

Ayako sighed. Even though her little brother was already twenty-two, he could still act so childish sometimes. "Do you want to go visit Takara? Kou and I are going to see him today. You can come with us, if you'd like."

Reluctantly, Kiyomine agreed. The visit would probably be awkward, but Kiyomine had nothing else to do now that his plans were foiled by his shitty brother.

/

Fujishima Kou bounded into the hospital room. "TAKARA! How are you today?"

Takara rolled his eyes. "Dad, can you not be so annoying? You're making Ayako-san really embarrassed." Jokingly, Ayako agreed with her son-in-law, earning a pout from the world-famous photographer. Kou, Ayako, and even Kiyomine were surprised at how normal Takara was being, but they didn't show it.

"Hey, Shorty, I brought you some food."

"OH BOY! KIYOMINE, YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Hey, what about me, your own father? And you're showing too much affection for that brat."

"Eh, don't worry, Dad. I still love you. Now how do you open this…"

Kiyomine narrowed his eyes. Takara's acting was to be commended; even he was almost fooled. However, Kiyomine felt like the Shorty was trying a bit too hard. Nevertheless, Kiyomine didn't say anything and let his friend go on deceiving his dad and Ayako.

After the trio left the room and its patient, Kiyomine suddenly stopped and stated, "I'm going to stay a bit longer." Kou and Ayako looked at each other, shrugged, and waved Kiyomine off. They knew how much the boy cared for Takara.

Takara could finally stop keeping up appearances now. He exhaled, realizing he had held his breath as his dad, Ayako, and his flat mate left. He rubbed his face with his hands, wincing as he pulled a few of his wounds. Looking down at his fingers, he realized they were trembling. "God, this is way too hard."

"Then why do you do it?"

Takara jerked in surprise, and then hissed in pain from his knife wounds. "What the hell!? Don't surprise me like that, stupid Kiyomine."

"You're trying too hard."

"…I don't know what you're talking about."

Kiyomine sighed. Of course the shorty would be stubborn and refuse to admit to being "weak." He walked over to the bed and pulled Takara into a hug, mindful of the injuries. Looking at them now still made Kiyomine feel a wave of anger. The boxer searched his head for some words to say.

"It's okay to let go in front of me. You haven't cried once since that…time, right? You can cry now, I've got you."

Takara could feel his tears betraying him, beginning to spill over. He wrapped his skinny arms around his tall flat mate—friend—and let out a broken sob. He hated feeling so weak, so dirty, so broken. He hated it hated it hated it hated it hated it so fucking much.

Kiyomine sat there, patiently, gently rubbing his friend's back. He wasn't experienced in comforting others or anything else like this. It was a highly awkward situation, yet it wasn't. Takara in his arms felt…right.

Soon, Takara nodded off into Kiyomine's shirt, exhausted from the barrage of emotions that were released in his tears. Kiyomine put the shorty back down on the hospital bed and drew the blanket over the sleeping figure. After making Takara comfortable, he sat down in the chair next to the bed and began playing with Takara's soft hair. After a moment of contemplation, he leaned over, kissed Takara on the forehead, and left.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not posting in 2 months. Really, really good news is, I'm done with finals! School ends in a few days, so now I have significantly more time than before. I've been having writer's block for this story, and it's not moving as quickly as I'd like for it to. Anyways, here is chapter 18!**

* * *

After spending some time in the hospital, Takara was ready to go home. Although it had been hard to open up to the therapist, eventually Takara started to spill his thoughts and fears (with the help of some amazing snacks), and allowed for his mind to be soothed and healed, bit by bit. There were still some days when he felt like a worthless and dirtied _thing, _but he had Kiyomine and his dad and everyone else. He was strong; he forced himself to be strong for his loved ones, and to be worthy of receiving their love. Of course, it was only that thought he didn't share with the therapist.

The rapists had been captured two weeks ago. Kashiwagi Masaya delivered the news in a professional manner. Takara had just accepted the news, stoic and unemotional. When he was asked if he would testify in court, he simply nodded. Even though they deserved to be thrown into the cavernous pits of Tartarus, justice was still sweet, and Takara was strong. He could face them again.

Hopefully.

"Hey, Shorty, what're you waiting for? Let's go." Kiyomine strolled into the room, his jacket slung over his broad shoulder. Takara shook himself out of his contemplating state and bounded up, truly looking forward to going back to the place he called home.

oOo

Within the first hour of returning to their shared flat, Kiyomine and Takara had gotten into two petty arguments and one wrestling match.

Of course, Takara had panicked, but before Kiyomine noticed, he channeled that panic into the headlock he gave his large flatmate. If Kiyomine knew Takara had a slight panic attack, he gave no indication. Takara absolutely positively could not show any weakness…not even in front of his best friend.

oOo

_"Aren't you feeling good now? We'll make you feel even better." Bodiless hands reached out, violating, dirtying—_Takara jerked awake, his heartbeat skyrocketing. His entire body was tense and trembling slightly. He hoped Kiyomine hadn't been from his nightmare.

Kiyomine regained his consciousness when he realized there was something shaking in his embrace. (Kiyomine was going to suggest that they sleep separately for a while, but then decided not to when he saw the turmoil and determination in Takara's eyes.) As his mind cleared up, he realized that that 'something' was Takara. Kiyomine refrained from sighing or twitching or doing whatever people did when they were awake. When morning came, he made a very nice breakfast for the shorty. When Takara asked, he merely replied with, "Because I feel like it."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, next chapter will be the trial scene. I really need to develop Kiyomine and Takara's relationship...they are so friggin' ignorant of their feelings right now. **

**'til next time! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Another chapter. I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with judicial practices in Japan, so the trial is based roughly upon U.S. court procedures (I skipped many parts; real trials are very long and taxing). **

* * *

Today was the day of the trial. Takara felt like vomiting; he could barely stomach any breakfast. Kiyomine didn't comment when all Takara had for his morning meal was one cup of black coffee, unsweetened, totally different from how he usually took his coffee.

When they got to the courthouse, Takara felt absolutely horrible. To steady himself, he unconsciously grabbed onto Kiyomine's jacket sleeve. Kiyomine let him, understanding that the shorty was going through some tough shit. The giant kept himself calm and collected for his friend, until…

"Mom! What are you doing here?!"

It turns out Takara's lawyer was Kashiwagi Mikiko, the "shrewd old hag" Kiyomine referred to occasionally. Kashiwagi Mikiko proceeded to reprimand and lecture her son about several things. After laughing a bit at his friend's situation, Takara found himself confused; wasn't Kiyomine's mom a lawyer for civil cases? Why was she here as a criminal prosecutor?

As if Mikiko could read Takara's mind, she replied, "I also have training as a criminal prosecutor. Don't worry, Takara, we'll definitely get those bastards." Takara liked her; she didn't ooze pity and sympathy like others did. She was straight to the point, and interested in demanding justice where it was due. However, he did suspect that Masaya and Ayako also had something to do with this…

Spirits slightly lifted, Takara followed Mikiko into the courtroom, Kiyomine behind him. He felt…safe. Maybe, with Kiyomine, all the Kashiwagis, and his dad for support—his family—he could get through the child without much incident.

When the defendants entered, Takara refused to look down. He absolutely didn't want to show fear and weakness, especially in front of his assaulters. They sneered and smirked at him; in return, Takara plastered on a poker face, devoid of information. He knew the rapists would want to illicit an unstable emotional response from him, to show their power over him, and he refused to give them that satisfaction.

The court proceedings went by very slowly. It was boring, yet intense. Finally, it was time for Takara to give his testimony. Takara stood up fluidly and told what happened to him in a detached manner, like he was talking about someone else. There was no awkward pausing, stuttering, or emotional breakdown, and Takara was very proud of himself. After what seemed like forever of talking about his traumatic experiences on autopilot, Takara sat down. His dad reached from behind him to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. Takara gave his father a weak smile in return. Suddenly, a large hand grasped his small one. Surprised, Takara looked at the owner of the hand. It was Kiyomine. Takara accepted the gesture and tightened his own fingers around the other hand.

The defendants had decided to let their lawyer do all the talking. However, their lawyer had only weak arguments, saying that Takara was wearing provocative clothing and was walking alone in a dangerous place. Even though Takara's facial expression did not change, Kiyomine could sense Takara's fury through the minute tightening of his fingers. Kiyomine didn't think Takara noticed. However, it was nothing to worry about, as Mikiko easily and ferociously shot down those arguments.

_Mikiko-sensei is a wonderful lady, _Takara thought hazily. He truly respected her for being so very persuasive, yet calm and logical.

After the trial, it only took one hour for the jury to discuss the outcome. Although everyone told Takara not to worry and that they had won a long time ago, Takara couldn't help but hold his breath when the judge was announcing the ruling. However, Kiyomine was holding Takara's hand again, their fingers laced together, so Takara was a bit more relaxed.

"The jury has made a unanimous decision. The defendants are charged with sexual assault and battery and drug possession. They will serve in jail for thirty years each, no bail, and will be registered as sex offenders. Court dismissed."

Of course, ripping their dicks off was a more satisfactory punishment for his rapists, but to Takara, justice tasted just as sweet.

It was over. Justice had prevailed. They were the victors.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys. I'm going to attempt to wrap up this story. Maybe a few more chapters, give or take. Would you like for the story to end with the boys simply admitting to their mutual feelings for each other (plus kisses, hugs, cuddles, and fluff), or would you like some sexy times? ;) **


End file.
